dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Webbera (RoG)
250px Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Webbera, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą lewego przycisku Alt. Postać ta dostępna jest dla graczy posiadających rozszerzenie DLC - Panowanie Gigantów. 40pxWebber (RoG) ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "Chop and chop" - "Ścinać i ścinać." Złota Siekiera - "Life is okay when you've got a golden axe." - "Życie jest w porządku, gdy masz złotą siekierę." Łopata - "Maybe we can tunnel our way out?" - "Może damy radę wykopać tunel i uciec?" Złota łopata - "We're gonna dig so many holes." - "Wykopiemy tyle dziur." Kilof - "Rocks will be ours!" - "Kamienie będą nasze!" Złoty kilof - "The finest pickaxe of them all." - "Najlepszy kilof ze wszystkich." Brzytwa - "I watched my father use one of these." - "Widziałem, jak mój ojciec korzystał z jednej z nich." Młot - "Chaos and destruction!" - "Chaos i destrukcja!" Widły - "A good tool to play in a dirt" - "Dobre narzędzie do zabawy w ziemi." Oświetlenie Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko ' : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "That fire is huge!" - "Płomień jest ogromny!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Nice and warm." - "Miło i ciepło." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The fire's getting a touch low." - "Ogień nieco przygasa." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "We should put something on the fire before the fire goes out." - "Powinniśmy dołożyć do ognia, zanim zgaśnie." : Ognisko (wypalone) - "Well, that's done." - "Cóż, to by było na tyle." : Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "Well, that's done. But not forever!" - "Cóż, to by było na tyle. Ale nie na zawsze!" ' Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko ''' : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "Sure beats the heat. And darkness." - "Zdecydowanie zwalcza upał. I ciemność." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "That fire is huge!" - "Ten płomień jest ogromny!" : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Nice and cool." - "Przyjemnie i chłodno." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The fire's getting a touch low." - "Ogień nieco przygasa." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - "We should put something on the fire before the fire goes out." - "Powinniśmy dołożyć do ognia, zanim zgaśnie." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "Well, that's done." - "Cóż, to by było na tyle." '''Inne Pochodnia - "This should keep us safe." - "To powinno zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "Waah, our light went out!" - "Ooch, nasze światło zgasło!" Kask górnika - "A handy light for our head." - "Przydatne światło na naszą głowę." Dyniowa latarnia - "Just like we used to make at home!" - "Taką samą robiliśmy w domu!" Latarnia - "We have captured the sun." - "Schwytaliśmy słońce." Przetrwanie Plecak - "It's like a second abdomen we can store things in." - "To jak drugi odwłok, w którym możemy trzymać rzeczy." Świński plecak - "It holds so much stuff!" - "Jest taki pojemny!" Izolacyjny Plecak - "I can bear this pack!" - "Możemy ponieść ten plecak!" - Nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów (słowo bear jako rzeczownik oznacza niedźwiedzia, ale jedno z jego czasownikowych znaczeń to nosić. Jest to nawiązanie do Borsukoniedźwiedzia). Worek Krampusa - "We could put more in it but we're scared to touch the stuff he left inside." - "Moglibyśmy dopakować więcej, ale boimy się dotknąć rzeczy, które w nim zostawił." Pułapka - "Now we can catch some food!" - "Teraz możemy nałapać jedzenia!" Pułapka na ptaki - "Come to our web trap, birds!" - "Wejdźcie w naszą pajęczą pułapkę, ptaszki!" Siatka - "Good thing we're an arachnid!" - "Całe szczęście, że jesteśmy pajęczakami!" Wędka - "I miss grandpa's fishing trips." - "Tęsknię za wypadami na ryby z dziadkiem." Śpiwór - "Musty but relaxing." - "Zatęchły, lecz odprężający." Futrzasty śpiwór - "I miss being able to properly feel a nice bedroll." - "Tęsknię za czasami, kiedy cieszyło mnie spanie w śpiworze." Namiot - "We should get some rest." - "Powinniśmy troszkę odpocząć." Spalony namiot - "The fire destroyed it." - "Ogień go strawił." Przybudówka - "Is it nap time?" - "Czas na leżakowanie?" Spalona przybudówka - "We can't take a nap in that!" - "Nie możemy w tym leżakować!" Lecznicza maść - "Soothing." - "Kojące." Miodowy okład - "A bandage for our booboos." - "Opatrunek na nasze kuku." Parasol - "This should keep some of the rain off of us." - "To powinno zabezpieczyć nas przed zmoknięciem." Ładny parasol - "It won't keep us from playing in puddles!" - "To nas nie powstrzyma przed zabawą w kałużach!" Luksusowy wachlarz - "This thing is huge!" - "To jest ogromne!" Kompas : Kompas - "I can't get a reading." - "Nie możemy zdobyć odczytu." *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "It's a rock." - "To kamień." : 32px Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - "It's cold to the touch." - "Zimny w dotyku." : 32px Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "It's getting chilly." - "Robi się chłodny." : 32px Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "It's getting hot!" - "Rozgrzewa się!" : 32px Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "It's hot to the touch!" - "Gorący w dotyku!" Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "Spoil not, food supplies!" - "Nie psujcie się, zapasy żywnościowe!" Kompostownik - "I saw mum use this in her gardens." - "Widziałem jak mama używa takiego, pracując w ogrodzie." Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna ' i Podstawowa działka rolna' : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna - "I'll have a go at this farming thing." - "Spróbujemy pobawić się w farmera." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (rośnie) - "Is it done yet?" - "Już gotowe?" : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "The soil is dried up." - "Gleba jest przesuszona." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - "We're master farmers." - "Jesteśmy mistrzami rolnictwa." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (spalona) - "A razed farm is no farm at all." - "Zniszczona farma to żadna farma." Garnek : Garnek - "Food goes in, other food goes out." - "Wkładamy jedzenie do środka, a wyjmujemy inne." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "It won't be ready for a while." - "Sporo czasu minie, nim się ugotuje." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "Almost ready!" - "Prawie gotowe!" : Garnek (skończone) - "Supper is served." - "Kolacja podana do stołu." : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - "That can't go in there." - "Tego nie można tam włożyć." Spalony garnek - "Someone must have left the fire going." - "Ktoś musiał zostawić gotujący garnek na ogniu." Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "It's not doing us much good empty!" - "Pusta nie przyniesie nam żadnego pożytku!" : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "Is it done yet? I'm hungry." - "Gotowe? Zgłodnieliśmy." : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "Food time!" - "Czas napełnić brzuch!" : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - "It's hard to dry when it's raining." - "Ciężko coś ususzyć, gdy pada deszcz." Spalona suszarnia - "Fire takes all." - "Ogień pochłonął wszystko..." Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne ' Mięso - "Some fire would spice this up." - "Po upieczeniu nad ogniem posmakuje lepiej." Upieczone mięso - "Can't have any pudding if we don't eat it." - "Nie dostaniemy deseru, jeśli nie zjemy wszystkiego." Susz - "That worked better than expected." - "Wyszło lepiej niż się spodziewaliśmy." Mięso z potwora - "Smells foul." - "Pachnie obrzydliwie." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "It'll go down, but I won't be happy about it." - "Jest do przełknięcia, ale nie wyjdzie nam to na dobre." Potworny susz - "It's really chewy." - "Jest bardzo żylaste." Kąsek - "A couple more and we'll have a meal!" - "Jeszcze kilka takich i sporządzimy posiłek!" Upieczony kąsek - "Meat treat." - "Mięsny specjał." Mały susz - "It'll keep longer this way." - "W tej postaci dłużej zachowa świeżość." Udko - "I just want to bang on my drum." - "Chcę tylko walnąć w bęben." (''ang. drumstick - udko, ale też pałeczka do gry na perkusji, stąd nawiązanie do bębna) Usmażone udko - "We love finger food." - "Uwielbiamy jedzonko jedzone palcami" (zobacz także: finger food) Ryba - "It could stand to be fried." - "Będzie zjadliwa po usmażeniu." Upieczona ryba - "Flaky and moist. Delicious." - "Łuskowata i wilgotna. Przepyszna." Węgorz - "Fresh water snake." - "Świeżutki wąż wodny." Ugotowany węgorz - "We could slurp this down." - "Moglibyśmy to wszamać." Żabie udka - "A fraction of a frog." - "Cząstka żaby." Pieczone żabie udka - "I admit, I've acquired a tasted for these." - "Muszę przyznać, że w nich zasmakowałem." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "This thing drives me batty." - "Zbzikuję przez to." Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "Tastes like chicken." - "Smakuje jak kurczak." Trąba koalefanta - "We took his nose!" - "Zabraliśmy mu nos!" Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "He blue his nose." - "Pewnie tęskni za tym nosem." Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "Looks filling!" - "Wygląda na pożywną!" Liściaste mięso - "It's all squishy." - "Jest strasznie gąbczaste." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "It smells kind of rotten." - "Trąci zgnilizną." 'Jedzenie - Owoce ' Jagody - "Juice sacks." - "Soczyste." Ugotowane jagody - "Warm juice sacks." - "Ciepłe i soczyste." Jaskiniowy banan - "A bundle of bananas." - "Kiść bananów." Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Hot mush." - "Ciepły mus." Smoczy owoc - "It looks suspect." - "Wygląda podejrzanie." Upieczony smoczy owoc - "It looks tastier now." - "Teraz prezentuje się smaczniej." Durian - "Pungent." - "Wydziela ostry zapach." Ekstra śmierdzący durian - "No sir, I don't like it." - "Nie, proszę pana, nie podoba nam się to." Granat - "I didn't expect this to grow." - "Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że wyrośnie." Kawałek granatu - "It's good for us!" - "Dobrze na nas działa!" Arbuz - "Looks tasty!" - "Wygląda smacznie!" Grillowany arbuz - "We can cook anything!" - "Możemy ugotować cokolwiek!" 'Jedzenie - Warzywa ' Kukurydza - "Corn in the raw." - "Surowa kukurydza." Popcorn - "Popping corn." - "Prażone ziarna kukurydzy." Marchewka - "I sort of miss being forced to eat these." - "Trochę brakuje mi bycia zmuszanym do jedzenia marchwi." Ugotowana marchewka - "Easier for us both." - "Łatwiejsza do przełknięcia dla nas dwojga." Dynia - "That's a huge pumpkin!" - "To wielka dynia!" Gorąca dynia - "It's all warm now." - "Teraz jest gorąca." Bakłażan - "Blech, eggplant." - "Bakłażan, a fe." Duszony bakłażan - "Mum knew I liked it braised." - "Mama wiedziała, że lubiłem podduszonego bakłażana." Ugotowana mandragora - "Cooked to death." - "Ugotowana na śmierć." Czerwony kapelusz - "It smells funny." - "Dziwnie pachnie." Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "It smells better now." - "Teraz pachnie lepiej." Zielony kapelusz - "Smells really earthy." - "Pachnie bardzo ziemiście." Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "Heat really brings out the juices." - "Podgrzany naprawdę puszcza sok." Niebieski kapelusz - "You'd have to be crazy..." - "Musiałbyś postradać zmysły..." Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - "Good thing we're feeling healthy." - "Całe szczęście, że nic nam nie dolega." '''Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Mięsny gulasz - "Smells like Sunday dinner." - "Pachnie jak niedzielny obiad." Obiad z indyka - "Like mother used to make before this happened!" - "Taki obiad gotowała mama zanim TO się stało!" Bekon z jajkami - "Who knew we could cook!" - "Kto by pomyślał, że umiemy gotować!" Ostre Chili - "Hot as heck!" - "Ostre jak diabli!" Guacamole - "Holy moley, this is tasty." - "O rajuśku, to jest smakowite." Paluszki rybne - "At least we know how to make fish sticks." - "Przynajmniej umiemy przygotować paluszki rybne." Rybne takos - "Taco Tuesday!" - "Wtorek - dzień takos!" Kanapka z żabą - "Sandwich for me, frog legs for him." - "Kanapka dla mnie, żabie udka dla niego." Unagi - "It was easy to make with all our arms." - "Przyrządzenie tego było łatwe, posiadając tyle odnóży." Smocze ciasto - "We baked it!" - "Upiekliśmy je!" Gofry - "Yummy!" - "Pychota!" Sałatka z kwiatów - "Five servings a day." - "Pięć porcji dziennie." Koktajl owocowy - "Pile o' fruit." - "Sterta owoców." Lody - "We dream of ice cream." - "Marzymy o lodach." Lód arbuzowy - "Just the thing for a hot summer day." - "Dokładnie tego nam trzeba w upalny letni dzień." Mieszanka podróżna - "Crunchy and healthy." - "Chrupiąca i zdrowa." Babeczka z motyla - "Do you know the muffin spider?" - "Kojarzysz pająka muffinkowego?" Dyniowe ciastko - "Yum!" - "Mniam!" Ciasto pudrowe - "Mum never let me have these." - "Mama nigdy nie pozwalała nam ich jeść." Mokre paskudztwo - "Experimenting is fun!" - "Eksperymentowanie jest fajne!" Pozostałe potrawy - "We are accomplished chefs!" - "Jesteśmy znakomitymi szefami kuchni!" Jedzenie - Inne ''' Jajko - "A hard shelled egg." - "Jajko w twardej skorupie." Usmażone jajko - "Fried just like mum did." - "Usmażone tak jak robiła to mama." Zgniłe jajo - "Ew!" - "Fuj!" Jajo wysokiego ptaka - "Did We hear a meep?" - "Czyżbyśmy usłyszeli pisknięcie?" Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - "Smells great!" - "Pachnie cudownie!" Oko Jeleniocyklopa - "Yucktastic." - "Fujastyczne." Nasiona - "A small life trapped within. My sympathies." - "Malutkie życie zamknięte w środku. Wyrazy współczucia." Upieczone nasiona - "It's growing days are over." - "Już nic z nich nie wyrośnie." Upieczony orzech brzozowy - "Roasted on an open fire." - "Upieczony w ognisku." Płatki - "How colourful." - "Jakież barwne." Miąższ kaktusa - "Haven't had enough, huh?" - "Nie miałeś dość, co?" Grillowany kaktus - "Take that, pokey things!" - "A masz, kłująca istoto!" Kwiat kaktusa - "This part is nice." - "Ta część jest dobra." Porost - "It likes it down here." - "Podoba mu się tu na dole." Miód - "Sticky and sweet." - "Lepki i słodziutki." Skrzydła motyla - "Pick our teeth with butterfly bones." - "Użyj motylich kości jako wykałaczek." - Prawdopodobnie jest to nawiązanie do piosenki Weasel Potpie autorstwa Mike'a Silvermana (That 1 Guy) Masło - "Butter is better." - "Masło to jest to." Elektryczne mleko - "A glass of milk with every supper." - "Szklanka mleka do każdej kolacji." Zgnilizna - "Blech!" - "Ohyda!" '''Nauka Maszyna nauki - "It's like a science lab in there!" - "To jak podręczne laboratorium naukowe!" Spalona maszyna nauki - "I think it's broken." - "Chyba się zepsuła." Silnik alchemiczny - "Father used to work on something like that." - "Ojciec pracował nad stworzeniem czegoś takiego." Spalony silnik alchemiczny - "All our work - gone." - "Cała nasza praca - na marne." Zimometr - "How hot is it, Mr. Thermal Measurer?" - "Jak ciepło jest, Panie Termometrze?" Spalony zimometr - "Another dead friend." - "Kolejny martwy przyjaciel." Deszczomierz - "It must be powered by magic." - "To musi zasilać magia." Spalony deszczomierz - "I don't think that's accurate." - "Chyba nie jest precyzyjny." Piorunochron - "This might keep us safe." - "To może zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo." Piorunochron (naładowany) - "It looks all glowy!" - "Jest taki świetlisty!" Proch strzelniczy - "We're getting good at making stuff." - "Stajemy się dobrzy w wytwarzaniu przedmiotów." Tranzystor - "We are getting good at crafting!" - "Stajemy się dobrymi rzemieślnikami!" Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - "This would come in handy in a snowball fight." - "Przydałby się do bitwy na śnieżki." : Strażak (wyłączony) - "It's off." - "Jest wyłączony." : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - "Running low on fuel." - "Kończy mu się paliwo." Walka ''' Włócznia - "We should stick things with the pointy part." - "Powinniśmy dźgać szpiczastym końcem." Kolec macki - "We could hit stuff with the pointy bits!" - "Moglibyśmy kogoś zranić ostrymi kolcami!" Gwiazda poranna - "Night light, night bright!" - "Nocne światło, oświetlona noc!" Berło tornad - "We'll huff and we'll puff." - "Będziemy dmuchać, będziemy chuchać." (Nawiązanie do bajki "Trzy małe świnki".) Mięsna maczuga - "An interesting way to use food." - "Ciekawy sposób na spożytkowanie jedzenia." Bumerang - "Boomerrangarangarang!" - "Bumerangerangerang!" Bumerang (uderza postać) - "It hurts us when we don't catch it." - "Boli nas, gdy go nie złapiemy." Dmuchawka - "Same as blowing bubbles." - "To jak dmuchanie baniek mydlanych." Usypiająca strzałka - "Airborne sleeping agent." - "Usypiający agent powietrzny." Podpalająca Strzałka - "One step above blowing hot air." - "To krok do przodu jeśli chodzi o zionięcie ciepłym powietrzem." Kask futbolowy - "We could be good at football, much better than I was!" - "Moglibyśmy być dobrzy w futbolu, znacznie lepsi niż byłem kiedyś!" Trawiasta zbroja - "It just feels like more hair." - "W odczuciu jest jak dodatkowe owłosienie." Drewniana zbroja - "Wood you like to fight?" - "Jest w dechę!" (nieprzetłumaczalny żart słowny: wood = drewno, ale wymawia się jak "would"; dosłownie: chcesz powalczyć?) Marmurowa zbroja - "Marbelous Protection!" - "Marmurastyczna ochrona!" Zbroja z łusek - "Another creature casing." - "Kolejny stwór zgubił skorupę." Pszczela mina - "Would you bee mine?" Nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów (dosł. "Zostaniesz moją miną?", gdzie be - zostać zostało zastąpione słowem bee - pszczoła; ponadto mine oznacza zarówno "moją", jak i "mina"). Zębowa Pułapka - "This will hurt our enemies." - "To zada obrażenia naszym wrogom." Ślimaczy hełm - "A solid helmet." - "Solidny hełm." Ślimacza zbroja - "We're a giant spider! Wearing a shell!" - "Jesteśmy ogromnym pająkiem! Noszącym muszlę!" '''Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - "Mum would like this nice fern." - "Mamie spodobałaby się ta ładna paprotka." Łuskowa skrzynia - "It looks like my old toy chest!" - "Przypomina moją starą skrzynię na zabawki!" Skrzynia : Skrzynia - "We could keep our toys in it!" - "Możemy w niej trzymać nasze zabawki!" : Skrzynia (pełna) - "All full!" - "Zapakowana do pełna!" : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - "That's breaking the rules." - "To łamanie zasad." Spalona skrzynia - "It won't be very useful to us now." - "Teraz nie ma z niej wiele pożytku." Tabliczka : Tabliczka - "We could write on that if only we had a pen!" - "Moglibyśmy na niej pisać, gdybyśmy tylko mieli pióro!" Spalona tabliczka - "The lettering burnt off." - "Napis się spalił." Ul : Ul - "A box with bees in it." - "Pudełko z pszczołami w środku." : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - "Flying ouchies!" - "Latające ziaziu!" Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - "It's full to brimming." - "Wypełniony po brzegi." Ul (trochę miodu) - "Work faster, bees!" - "Pracujcie szybciej, pszczółki!" Ul (bez miodu) - "There's no honey inside." - "W środku nie ma żadnego miodu." Spalony ul - "The site of The Great Honey Fire." - "To tu miała miejsce Wielka Miodowa Pożoga." Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "It's the jail." - "To jest więzienie." : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "Jailbird." - "Ptasi areszt." : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "You have to sleep to survive in the jail." - "Musisz spać, by wytrwać w więzieniu." Chlew : Chlew - "A tall house for a fat pig." - "Wysoki domek dla grubej świni." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "I can see a pig through the window!" - "Widzę świnię przez okno!" : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "Why do they hate me?" - "Dlaczego one mnie nienawidzą?" Spalony chlew - "Not so fancy now, pig!" - "Koniec z luksusem, świnio!" Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Some grass tied together." - "Trochę ciasno związanej trawy." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "This will keep all sorts of things out!" - "To utrzyma różne stwory na zewnątrz!" Mur z trawy (spalony) - "It didn't keep the fire out." - "Nie powstrzymał ognia." Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "They won't keep us safe if we keep holding them." - "Nie ochronią nas, jeśli będziemy trzymać je przy sobie." Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "Like a pillow fort, but wood! We can repair it." - "Jak fort z poduszek, tyle że z drewna! Możemy go naprawić." Drewniany mur (spalony) - "Turns out wood burns really well." - "Jak się okazuje, drewno naprawdę dobrze się pali." Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "These should come in handy." - "To może się przydać." Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "We are base-building masters!" - "Jesteśmy mistrzami w budowaniu obozu!" Murawy Drewniana podłoga - "If we put these on the ground we'll have a floor!" - "Jeśli ułożymy je na ziemi, stworzymy podłogę!" Szachownicowa podłoga - "Fancy." - "Wymyślna." Dywan - "Carpets! Just like in our old house." - "Dywany! Jak w naszym starym domu." Darń drogi - "Some ground that we dug up." - "Trochę podłoża, które wykopaliśmy." Darń trawiasta - "Some ground that we dug up." - "Trochę podłoża, które wykopaliśmy." Darń bagienna - "Some ground that we dug up." - "Trochę podłoża, które wykopaliśmy." Darń sawanny - "Some grassy dirt." - "Trochę trawiastej gleby." Darń leśna - "Some ground that we dug up." - "Trochę podłoża, które wykopaliśmy." Darń kamienna - "Some ground that we dug up." - "Trochę podłoża, które wykopaliśmy." Darń grzybowa - "Some pretty average earth." - "Całkiem zwyczajna ziemia." Darń szlamowa - "Some pretty average earth." - "Całkiem zwyczajna ziemia." Darń błotnista - "Some pretty average earth." - "Całkiem zwyczajna ziemia." Darń kamienna jaskiniowa - "Some pretty average earth." - "Całkiem zwyczajna ziemia." Darń guano - "Some pretty average earth." - "Całkiem zwyczajna ziemia." Materiały Lina - "We could tie stuff up with this." - "Moglibyśmy coś tym związać." Deski - "Logs but flat." - "Jak kłody, tylko płaskie." Kamienne bloki - "Squared rocks." - "Kwadratowe skały." Papirus - "We could do our homework." - "Moglibyśmy odrobić zadanie domowe." Fioletowy klejnot - "I can see knowledge swimming inside." - "Widzę w środku pływającą wiedzę." Koszmarne paliwo - "It's cold and slippery." - "Jest zimne i śliskie." Magia Mięsna kukła - "Who is that supposed to be?" - "Kto to ma niby być?" Spalona mięsna kukła - "It will be of no use to us in that state." - "W tym stanie nie jest zdatna do użytku." Presticylindrator - "Did I just hear a squeak?" - "Czyżbym usłyszał pisk?" Spalony presticylindrator - "Smells like cooking." - "Pachnie jak w kuchni." Manipulator cienia - "We should be careful around that." - "Powinniśmy ostrożnie się z tym obchodzić." Spalony manipulator cienia - "The fires care not for magic." - "Ogień nie przejmuje się magią." Fletnia Pana - "A well constructed instrument." - "Dobrze skonstruowany instrument." Stary dzwonek - "Exactly the right amount of bell." - "Dzwonek idealnego rozmiaru." Mroczna latarnia - "It makes our skin crawl." - "Skóra nam od tego cierpnie." Zbroja nocy - "I'm a bit uneasy wearing this, but it's effective." - "Czuję się nieco nieswojo, nosząc ją, ale jest efektywna." Miecz nocy - "Are you seeing this too?" - "Też to widzisz?" Człowiek orkiestra - "We need to practice more." - "Musimy więcej ćwiczyć." Nietoperza pałka - "Flap that bat like you were born to do it." - "Trzepnij tą pałką, jak gdybyś po to się urodził." Pas głodu - "Squeeze our tummy tight!" - "Starannie ściśnij nasz brzuszek!" Amulet wskrzeszenia - "It's a fine necklace, I suppose." - "To ładny naszyjnik, tak sądzę." Chłodny amulet - "I guess it's nice." - "Chyba jest przyjemny." Koszmarny amulet - "Did you hear something?" - "Słyszeliście coś?" Płomienne berło - "We didn't start the fire." - "To nie my roznieciliśmy ogień." Lodowe berło - "It makes me feel funny." - "Sprawia, że dziwnie się czuję." Teleportacyjne berło - "It makes my brain feel fuzzy." - "Przez niego czuję się niewyraźnie." Ognisko teleportacji - "Seems ready to use." - "Jest gotowe do użycia." Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - "It needs something to focus the power." - "Brakuje mu czegoś do skupienia mocy." Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "Mum used to handle all of our sewing." - "To mama zajmowała się szyciem." Wianek - "Colorful crown." - "Kolorowa korona." Królicze nauszniki - "Strap some rabbits to our head, good idea." - "Przyczepić kilka królików do naszej głowy, dobry pomysł." Słomiany kapelusz - "This might keep the sun out of our eyes." - "Dzięki niemu słońce nie będzie razić nas w oczy." Lodowa kostka - "This should keep us cool." - "To powinno nas ochłodzić." Modny melon - "This is the best idea we have ever had." - "To najlepszy pomysł, na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadliśmy." Bawoli kapelusz - "We'll blend in perfectly." - "Doskonale wtopimy się w tło." Pajęczy kapelusz - "What have I done?" - "Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem?" Oczna parasolka - "Disturbing, but it'll keep us dry." - "Sprawia niepokojące wrażenie, ale ochroni nas przed zmoknięciem." Krogle - "I can see for miles and miles." - "Mój wzrok sięga tam i jeszcze dalej." Kapelusz pszczelarza - "A fortress for my face." - "Forteca dla mojej twarzy." Kapelusz z piór - "Feathers enough to cover our spiderness." - "Te pióra należycie ukryją naszą pajęczą naturę." Krzaczasty kapelusz - "Spider in the bushes." - "Pająk w buszu." Czapka zimowa - "Mum always said I should take a cap with me." - "Mama zawsze powtarzała, że mam zakładać czapkę." Czapka z kociszopa - "Hat of a cat." - "Czapka z kota." Tam O' Shanter - "Reminds me of grandpa." - "Przypomina mi dziadka." Cylinder - "Like father used to wear." - "Dokładnie taki nosił ojciec." Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - "It'll keep the water out of our fur." - "Dzięki niej nie zmoczymy futra." Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - "We might look silly, but it'll keep our fur dry." - "Może i wyglądamy głupio, ale nasze futro pozostanie suche." Wytworna kamizelka - "It itches and fits funny." - "Swędzi mnie od niej skóra i dziwnie w niej wyglądam." Letnia kamizelka - "Safety first!" - "Bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim!" Kwiecista koszula - "Grandpa's style, definitely." - "Zdecydowanie w stylu dziadka." Przewiewna kamizelka - "It's so puffy!" - "Jest taka puchata!" Puchowa kamizelka - "It'll keep us from catching a cold." - "Dzięki niemu unikniemy przeziębienia." Kurtka hibernująca - "We'll be the hairiest spider ever." - "Będziemy najbardziej ofutrzonym pająkiem na świecie." Laska - "One more point of contact won't slow us down." - "Jeden dodatkowy przedmiot nas nie spowolni." Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - "Nice and glowy." - "Ładny i błyszczący." Amulet konstruowania - "Time to build!" - "Czas coś zbudować!" Amulet leniwego zbieracza - "Many legs make light work, and so does this." - "Wiele nóg wprawia światło w ruch, dokładnie jak to." Berło leniwego podróżnika - "Even with all our legs, a little teleportation is nice." - "Nawet mając tyle odnóży, możliwość teleportacji jest miła." Gwiezdne berło - "We summon you, warm ball of light!" - "Wzywamy cię, ciepła kulo światła!" Gwiazda - "Cozy." - "Przytulnie." Berło dekonstrukcji - "Magic taker-apart-er." - "Magiczny demon-tażysta." Siekierokilof - "Double duty." - "Dwuzadaniowy." Tulecytowa korona - "And now we are king." - "Teraz możemy obwołać się królem." Tulecytowa maczuga - "We will, we will, smash you!" - "Rozwalimy, rozwalimy was!" Tulecytowa zbroja - "Nice and lightweight." - "Ładna i lekka." Tulecytowy strażnik - "Wakey wakey!" - "Pobudka! Wstawać!" Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - "Stop looking at me!" - "Przestań mnie obserwować!" Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - "Everything's dandy." - "Jest świetnie." : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - "Something's brewing." - "Coś wisi w powietrzu." : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - "It's getting magickier!" - "Absorbuje coraz więcej magii!" : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - "Stable, for now." - "Stabilny, jak na razie." : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - "Magic go down the hole." - "Magia znika w otchłani." : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - "Return to us, day!" - "Wróć do nas, dniu!" : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - "Not much magic here." - "Niewiele w nim magii." 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - "Pines are always greener on the other side of the fence." - "Szyszki są zawsze zieleńsze po drugiej stronie płotu." : Świerk (ścięty) - "Got you good, tree!" - "Dorwałem cię, drzewo!" : Świerk (podpalony) - "What a senseless waste of firewood." - "Co za bezsensowne marnotrawstwo drewna opałowego." : Świerk (spalony) - "Only we can prevent forest fires." - "Tylko my możemy zapobiec pożarom lasów." : Świerk (spróchniały) - "A dying breed." - "Wymierający gatunek." Kłody drewna - "That's a log of wood." - "To kłody drewna." Kłody drewna (podpalone) - "So much for our arts and crafts!" - "To tyle jeśli chodzi o nasz kunszt rzemieślniczy!" Węgiel drzewny - "Hard and black, like my better half." - "Twardy i czarny, jak moja lepsza połowa." Szyszka - "It's bursting with life." - "Wyrywa się z niej życie." Szyszka (zasadzona) - "Grow, grow!" - "Rośnij, rośnij!" Guzowate drzewo : Guzowate drzewo - "A dying breed." - "Wymierający gatunek." : Guzowate drzewo (ścięte) - "Got you good, tree!" - "Dorwałem cię, drzewo!" : Guzowate drzewo (podpalone) - "What a senseless waste of firewood." - "Co za bezsensowne marnotrawstwo drewna opałowego." : Guzowate drzewo (spalone) - "Only we can prevent forest fires." - "Tylko my możemy zapobiec pożarom lasów." Drzewo liściaste : Drzewo liściaste - "My, what nice foliage you have." - "Ojej, masz takie piękne liście." : Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) - "Got you good, tree!" - "Dorwałem cię, drzewo!" : Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) - "What a senseless waste of firewood." - "Co za bezsensowne marnotrawstwo drewna opałowego." : Drzewo liściaste (spalone) - "Only we can prevent forest fires." - "Tylko my możemy zapobiec pożarom lasów." Orzech brzozowy - "Tree or food, there's something inside." - "Drzewo czy jedzenie, w każdym razie coś jest w środku." Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) - "May you have a long and free life." - "I obyś wiódł długie, niezależne życie." Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - "A harsh tree for harsh conditions." - "Nieprzyjemnie wyglądające drzewo w równie nieprzyjemnych warunkach." : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "An axe can solve any tree-related problem!" - "Siekiera rozwiąże każdy drzewny problem!" : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - "It's extra dangerous now!" - "Jest teraz nadzwyczaj niebezpieczne!" : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - "It's growing days are over." - "Już nic z niego nie wyrośnie." Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - "I hope it doesn't fall on us." - "Mam nadzieję, że nas nie przywali." Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - "Hello, Mr. Tree!" - "Cześć, Panie Drzewo!" Żywa kłoda - "That log has a face." - "Ta kłoda ma twarz." Sadzonka : Sadzonka - "These sure grow slowly." - "Odrasta bardzo wolno." : Sadzonka (zebrana) - "We'll make good use of your twigs!" - "Dobrze spożytkujemy twoje patyki!" : Sadzonka (podpalona) - "So bright!" - "Tak jasna!" Sadzonka (wykopana) - "Into the ground with you!" - "Zaraz cię posadzę!" Spalona sadzonka - "I think the heat broke it." - "Wydaje mi się, że upał ją zniszczył." Patyki - "Wish we had a friend to play stick swords with." - "Chciałbym, byśmy mieli przyjaciela, by razem poudawać walkę na miecze." Trawa : Trawa - "Grass, next best thing to silk." - "Trawa. Razem z jedwabiem to dwa najpożyteczniejsze surowce." : Trawa (zebrana) - "Picked down to the stems." - "Oskubana do cna." : Trawa (jałowa) - "It could use some perking up." - "Trzeba ją nieco ożywić." : Trawa (podpalona) - "Fire fire fire!" - "Pożar, pożar, pożar!" Sadzonka trawy - "Into the ground with you!" - "Zaraz cię posadzę!" Ścięta trawa - "We should be able to weave these, too." - "Powinniśmy być w stanie coś z niej utkać." Spalona trawa - "The heat wave bested it." - "Fala upału ją pokonała." Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - "Ripe for the pickin'." - "Dojrzał do zbiorów." : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - "See you soon, berries!" - "Do zobaczenia wkrótce, jagódki!" : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - "It's run out of plant food." - "Przestał rodzić owoce." Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - "Into the ground with you!" - "Zaraz cię posadzę!" Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - "Heat too intense for ya?" - "Za gorąco jak dla ciebie?" Kolczasty krzak : Kolczasty krzak - "I hope we don't fall on that." - "Mam nadzieję, że się na niego nie przewrócimy." : Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - "Yowch!" - "Ałć!" : Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - "That hurt our hands." - "To skaleczyło nasze odnóża." : Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - "It will be gone soon!" - "Wkrótce będzie po nim!" Trzcina : Trzcina - "Maybe we could use some of these." - "Może okazać się przydatna." : Trzcina (zebrana) - "Only stems remain." - "Zostały same łodygi." : Trzcina (podpalona) - "Those burn quickly!" - "Szybko się pali!" Cięta trzcina - "Reeds, web, what's the difference." - "Trzcina, pajęczyna, co za różnica." Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - "What a colourful plant." - "Cóż za barwna roślina." Mięsista bulwa - "I wish we could learn to generate meat." - "Chciałbym, żebyśmy też potrafili produkować mięso." Obserwująca roślina - "Ever vigilant." - "Zawsze czujna." Inne rośliny Kaktus - "It's got more things coming out of it than we do." - "Wystaje z niego więcej rzeczy niż z nas." Kaktus (zebrany) - "It's got no meat left in it." - "Nie został już w nim żaden miąższ." Bagienna roślina - "That's a thirsty plant." - "To spragniona wody roślina." Kwiaty - "We agree on this flowers are nice." - "Zgadzamy się w tym, że kwiaty są ładne." Złe kwiaty - "This flower is decidedly not nice!" - "Ten kwiatek zdecydowanie nie jest ładny!" Mroczne płatki - "They make our head hurt." - "Przez nie rozbolała nas głowa." Nasiona (konkretny typ) - "We could grow something with these..." - "Moglibyśmy coś z nich wyhodować..." Marchewka (zasadzona) - "Bury your head, carrot." - "Zagrzeb swoją głowę, marchewko." Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - "Ready for the taking!" - "Gotowy do zebrania!" Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - "We can't get at it like this." - "Nie możemy go zebrać, gdy jest w takim stanie." Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - "I think some spores remain." - "Wydaje mi się, że zostawiłem jakieś zarodniki." Zielony grzyb - "Ready for harvest." - "Możemy go zebrać." Zielony grzyb (schowany) - "We can't get at it!" - "Nie możemy się do niego dobrać!" Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - "It's gone now." - "Już po nim." Niebieski grzyb - "Vroom vroom mushroom." - "Chrryb chrryb grzyb." Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - "Hiding, are we?" - "Bawisz się w chowanego, co?" Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - "Maybe it'll regrow." - "Może odrośnie." 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - "It's a hive of activity." - "Mieści w sobie pracowity rój." Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - "Sounds like anger!" - "Emanuje wrogością!" Plaster miodu - "Honey pods!" - "Miodne zbiorniczki!" Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - "This place scares us." - "To miejsce nas przeraża." Kości - "Boney bits." - "Kawałki kości." Odłamki kości - "There isn't much left." - "Niewiele z tego pozostało." Psi ząb - "Our very own tooth to gnash." - "Teraz będziemy mogli zgrzytać zębami." Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - "Where is the egg?" - "Gdzie podziało się jajo?" : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - "That egg could feed us for days!" - "To jajo nasyciłoby nasz apetyt na parę dni!" Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka : Jajo - "I think it's hatching!" - "Chyba się wykluwa!" : Jajo (zimne) - "It's shivering!" - "Trzęsie się z zimna!" : Jajo (gorące) - "It'll boil if it doesn't cool down soon." - "Ugotuje się, jeśli wkrótce się nie ochłodzi." : Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - "Looks like an egg." - "Wygląda mi na jajo." : Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - "Did that egg just move?" - "Czy to jajko właśnie się poruszyło?" Pusty pień : Pusty pień - "Trunk house." - "Domek w pniu." : Pusty pień (opuszczony) - "The nine lives thing is true!" - "Ta historyjka o dziewięciu życiach jest prawdziwa!" Skały Skała - "We'll need to mine it before we can use it." - "Musimy ją wykopać, by móc jej użyć." Kamienie - "None of these look like they would skip well." - "Nie wyglądają na szczególnie skoczne." Krzemień - "Oh, to feel a sharp edge against my skin." - "Och, czuję jak jego ostre krawędzie wbijają mi się w skórę." Saletra - "What are we supposed to do with this?" - "Do czego mamy tego użyć?" Marmur - "Maybe we should take up sculpting." - "Może powinniśmy zająć się rzeźbiarstwem." Bazalt - "Impenetrable." - "Nie do ominięcia." Lodowiec - "Ice can be useful." - "Lód może się przydać." Stopiony lodowiec - "Puddle!" - "Kałuża!" Lód - "Chilling." - "Chłodny." Samorodek złota - "We definitely like shiny." - "Zdecydowanie lubimy błyskotki." Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - "It says 'Milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Inskrypcja mówi: »Mleko. Jajka. Bekon.«" Nagrobek (2) - "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek nie ma inskrypcji." Nagrobek (3) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tutaj spoczywa koleś Jakiś-tam. Bla bla bla." Nagrobek (4) - "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, tu jest moje imię!" Grób - "My loot sense is tingling." - "Czuję w sobie zew grabieżcy." Grób (rozkopany) - "We're sorry about that." - "Przykro nam z tego powodu." Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - "Some sort of religious monument maybe?" - "Może to jakiś pomnik religijny?" Statua Harfy - "Someone took the head." - "Ktoś ukradł głowę." Marmurowy filar - "Nothing lasts forever in this world." - "Nic nie jest wieczne w tym świecie." 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - "A pile of dirt. I bet it's hiding something." - "Stos brudu. Założę się, że coś się pod nim kryje." : Ślady koalefanta - "Whatever it is, it travels single file." - "Cokolwiek to jest, zostawia pojedynczy ślad." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - "Animal went bye-bye." - "Zwierzaczek poszedł pa-pa." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - "It's too muddy to track." - "Ziemia jest zbyt błotnista, by znaleźć kolejne ślady." : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - "Fresh tracks!" - "Świeże ślady!" Piórka Krucze piórko - "Feather of black." - "Smoliście czarne pióro." Karmazynowe piórko - "Feather of red." - "Krwistoczerwone pióro." Lazurowe pióro - "Feather of white." - "Śnieżnobiałe pióro." Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - "I can hear the sounds of another world!" - "Słyszę odgłosy z innego świata!" Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - "I don't think we're done yet!" - "Brakuje czegoś jeszcze!" Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - "It still won't work!" - "Wciąż nie chce zadziałać!" Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - "We could use this to visit new worlds!" - "Dzięki temu możemy zwiedzić nowe światy!" Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "I think there are more parts." - "Sądzę, że jest takich więcej." Korbowata Rzecz - "A crank that will stand up to punishment." - "Maniak, który zniesie karę." Pudełkowata Rzecz - "The power in this box is unimaginable." - "Ogrom mocy, którą skrywa to pudełko, jest niewyobrażalny." Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "It looks like this goes with something...." - "Najwyraźniej trzeba ją z czymś połączyć..." Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - "Smells fishy." - "Śmierdzi rybą." Spalony zrujnowany dom - "It's in worse shape than before!" - "Wygląda gorzej niż wcześniej!" Głowa merma - "A waste of food." - "Marnotrawstwo pożywienia." Spalona głowa merma - "I wonder who he was." - "Ciekawe kim był." Głowa świni - "We just wanted to be friends." - "Chcieliśmy się jedynie zaprzyjaźnić." Spalona głowa świni - "Gross." - "Ohyda." Skóra świni - "Take that!" - "A masz!" Świńska pochodnia - "If only we could get closer." - "Gdybyśmy tylko mogli się zbliżyć." Kościane oko - "Peekaboo." - "A kuku!" Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - "We spy a tired eye." - "Szpiegujemy śpiące oko." Kościane oko (spopielone) - "The eyebone didn't survive the trip." - "Kościane oko nie przeżyło podróży." Kwiat Glommera - "It doesn't smell very nice." - "Nie pachnie zbyt ładnie." Skrzydła Glommera - "I wish I'd at least ended up with wings. Sigh." - "Szkoda, że ja po przemianie nie zyskałem skrzydeł. Ech." Maź Glommera - "Yucky muck!" - "Ohydne paskudztwo!" Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - "A statue of some weird bug." - "Statua dziwnego robala." Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - "Take that, rock bug!" - "A masz, skamieniały robalu!" Pióro puchowe - "Tickle torture." - "Łaskotkowa tortura." Jajo Gęsiołosia - "That would make a huge breakfast!" - "Byłoby z niego królewskie śniadanie!" Łuska - "They don't weigh much for scales." - "Jak na łuskę nie waży dużo." Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - "It's so thick!" - "Jest takie gęste!" Króliczy kłębek - "We feel lucky, oh so lucky." - "To przyniesie nam wielkie, ogromne szczęście." Żądło - "We should be careful, we could poke an eye out!" - "Musimy uważać, tym można wydłubać sobie oko!" Pęcherz - "Maybe we can put the blood back in?" - "Może odzyskamy swoją krew?" Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - "I think that thing's alive." - "Myślę, że to coś żyje." Tunel robaka (otwarty) - "I've been in worse." - "Widziałem gorsze rzeczy." Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - "That was a scary hole!" - "To był przerażający tunel!" Staw - "Water does not go well with our fur." - "Woda nie współgra z naszym futrem." Szkielet - "Hello? Are you alright?" - "Hej? Wszystko w porządku?" Czaszka Webbera - "How did this get here?" - "Skąd to się tu wzięło?" Gruczoł pająka - "This might sooth our cuts." - "To uśmierzy nasz ból." Jedwab - "It's so smooth!" - "Jest taki delikatny!" Kokon pająków - "Looks cozy in there." - "Sprawia przytulne wrażenie." Jajo pająka - "Portable friendship pods!" - "Przenośny kokon pełen przyjaciół!" Nora królika - "Come out! We just want to be friends!" - "Wyjdź! My tylko chcemy się zaprzyjaźnić!" Nora królika (wiosną) - "I hope they're ok in there." - "Mam nadzieję, że wszystko z nimi dobrze tam w dole." Kretowisko - "Hidey-hole." - "Kryjówka." Bawola sierść - "Thick fur." - "Grube futro." Bawoli róg - "If this makes the mating call we're in trouble." - "Jeśli okaże się, że ten róg imituje odgłos godowy, będziemy w dużych tarapatach." Gnój - "Doodoo." - "Kupka." Obóz Morsa (zimą) - "Maybe they'll invite us in?" - "Może zaproszą nas do środka?" Obóz Morsa (latem) - "I think someone was here." - "Wygląda na to, że ktoś tu był." Kieł morsa - "Maybe we can use it for arts and crafts." - "Może coś z niego skonstruujemy." Róg kozy woltowej - "This might make a good weapon." - "Można z niego zrobić porządną broń." Skóra macki - "Spotty!" - "Cętkowana!" Ślad stopy giganta - "AAAAAAAAAAH!" - "AAAAAAAAAACH!" Kłębowisko - "Who knows what that tumbleweed has picked up." - "Kto wie, co wczepiło się w ten kłębek po drodze." Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - "Too hot for us!" - "Za gorąco dla nas!" Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - "Looks safe now." - "Teraz wydaje się być bezpiecznie." 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - "It's plugged up." - "Jest zapieczętowane." Zapadlisko (odkopane) - "I can hear some spider friends down there." - "W głębi słyszę naszych pajęczych przyjaciół." Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - "It leads back to the light." - "Prowadzi z powrotem w stronę światła." Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - "How did it get so big?" - "Jakim cudem tak wyrosło?" Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - "It's upsettingly large." - "Jest irytująco wielkie." Zielone grzybowe drzewo - "Bigger than a normal mushroom." - "Jest większe od typowego grzyba." Świecący kwiat - "Ooh, a glowing ball of flower!" - "Och, kwiat ze świetlistymi bulwami!" Świecąca bulwa - "Bright and delicious." - "Promienna i smakowita." Świetlista jagoda - "It's gushing with light." - "Tryska światłem." Stalagmit - "Rocks underground?! Shocking." - "Skały w podziemiach?! Szokujące." Strzelisty stalagmit - "Pointy rocks underground?! Simply Stunning." - "Szpiczaste skały w podziemiach?! Po prostu oszałamiające." Spilagmit - "We could stand to live there." - "Można by się tu osiedlić." Połamane muszle - "We hit it a little too hard." - "Uderzyliśmy trochę za mocno." Szlam slurtle - "Slime-time!" - "Szlamik!" Guano - "Bat doodoo." - "Nietoperza kupka." Kopiec Slurtle - "Slimy and rocky." - "Śliski i skalisty." Królikarnia - "Just like grandpa said, 'You live in what you eat.'" - "Jak zwykł mawiać dziadek: »Mieszkasz w tym, co jesz.«" Spalona królikarnia - "A little overdone and overlarge." - "Zbyt wysmażona i zbyt duża." Grota małp jaskiniowych - "Did you hear something?" - "Słyszałeś coś?" Paproć - "Swirly plants." - "Pokręcona roślina." Listowie - "Soft and leafy." - "Delikatne i liściaste." Bananowiec jaskiniowy - "It's a tropical cave tree, of course." - "To, naturalnie, tropikalne jaskiniowe drzewo." 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - "It's throbbing strangely." - "Dziwnie pulsuje." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - "Old and full of mysteries." - "Stara i pełna tajemnic." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - "It's been busted up." - "Jest rozwalona." Zepsuci mechaniczni - "A mess of chess." - "Szachowy nieład." Relikty - "These haven't been used in a while." - "Od dawna ich nie używano." Relikty (zniszczone) - "Smashed beyond repair." - "Zmiażdżone, już nic z nich nie będzie." Rumowisko - "It looks broken." - "Wygląda na popsute." Róg antycznego strażnika - "It's quite tender." - "Jest dość kruchy." Skóra ślizgacza - "It's like a tiny rug." - "Wygląda jak malutki dywanik." Porost jaskiniowy - "I like me a lichen." - "Chętnie sobie skubnę." Algi - "Just a normal pond plant." - "Zwyczajna roślina szuwarowa." Zdobiona skrzynia - "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." - "Może skrywać w środku coś fantastycznego! Albo potwornego." Duża zdobiona skrzynia - "What a big treasure box!" - "Cóż za ogromna skrzynia skarbów!" Koszmarne światło - "Not exactly my kind of nightlight." - "Nie całkiem w moim guście." Tulecytowe fragmenty - "Small bits of fancy rock." - "Malutkie kawałki fantazyjnej skałki." Tulecyt - "Fancy rocks!" - "Wymyślna skała!" Tulecytowy mur - "Looks sturdy." - "Wygląda na wytrzymały." Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - "Wow, these are really heavy." - "No no! Jest naprawdę ciężki." 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - "Wow! That's a complicated clockwork." - "No no! Cóż za skomplikowany mechanizm!" Mechaniczny goniec - "You don't play by the chess rules that grandpa taught." - "Nie grasz według zasad szachowych, których nauczył mnie dziadek." Mechaniczna wieża - "Who made these things?!" - "Kto skonstruował te rzeczy?!" Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - "Goodnight, good knight." - "Dobranoc, dobry skoczku." Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - "Bishop of bad dreams." - "Goniec rodem z koszmarów." Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - "You can't rook us." - "Nie uwierzymy Ci." (gra słów, dosł. "Nie oszukasz nas", gdyż rook - wieża (figura szachowa), oszukiwać) Psy gończe Pies gończy - "That's an angry puppy!" - "Cóż za agresywny szczeniak!" Czerwony pies gończy - "He's got a fire under his feet. And all inside him." - "Grunt pali mu się pod łapami. Płomienie liżą też jego wnętrzności." Niebieski pies gończy - "He has a chilling look in his eyes." - "Jego spojrzenie może zamrażać." Pająki Pająk - "Spiders understand us." - "Pająki nas rozumieją." Pająk (uśpiony) - "Wake up, friend!" - "Pobudka, przyjacielu!" Pająk (martwy) - "Another lost friend." - "Kolejny przyjaciel spisany na straty." Pająk wojownik - "He will protect us!" - "On nas ochroni!" Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - "They're so cute when they sleep." - "Są takie słodkie, kiedy śpią." Pająk jaskiniowy - "Friends!" - "Przyjaciel!" Pająk spluwacz - "Lay down some web for us." - "Podaruj nam trochę pajęczyny." Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - "Our friends live up there." - "Nasi przyjaciele pomieszkują tam w górze." Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - "What could possibly go wrong?" - "Co mogłoby pójść nie tak?" : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - "Creepy crawly!" - "Robal!" : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - "Some dirt, big whoop." - "Trochę spulchnionej ziemi, wielkie mi co." Świniopodobne Merm - "I would've thought they would bathe more often!" - "Powinny częściej zażywać kąpieli!" Świniołak - "He's all furry now!" - "Całe jego ciało obrosło futrem!" Morsy MacTusk - "I don't think he wants to be friends with us." - "Chyba nie ma przyjaznych zamiarów." WeeTusk - "He has anger in his eyes." - "W jego oczach czai się złość." Pozostałe potwory Grue - "Is somebody there?!" - "Kto tu jest?!" Grue (atak) - "Aah! Monsters in the dark!" - "Ach! Ciemność skrywa potwory!" Wysoki ptak - "Look at those legs!" - "Spójrz tylko na te nogi!" Krampus - "Stop! Thief!" - "Stój! Złodziej!" Macka - "We would be mad if something stepped on us, too." - "Też byśmy się wściekli, gdyby ktoś nas podeptał." Bazytoperz - "Screechy mean guy!" - "Skrzeczący, wredny stwór!" Duch - "That's not a fun ghost!" - "To nie jest przyjazny duszek!" Ślizgacz - "Hairy tongue thing!" - "Istota o włochatym języku!" Orzechowiec - "So that's what's inside!" - "A więc to kryje się w środku!" 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - "Big, big beefalo!" - "Duży, duży bawół!" Bawół (uśpiony) - "Slumber deep, beefalo." - "Śpij mocno, bawole." Bawół (ogolony) - "Shaved you good!" - "Nieźle cię wygoliliśmy!" Bawół (podążający za postacią) - "He seems to want to stick around." - "Wygląda na to, że chce się do nas przyłączyć." Pszczoły Pszczoła - "Always be pollinating." - "Nie przestawajcie zapylać." Pszczoła (schwytana) - "Our's now!" - "Teraz należysz do nas!" Świnie Świnia - "Aw, you're no fun." - "Ech, jesteś nudna." Świnia (martwa) - "He won't bully us any more." - "Nie będzie nas już prześladować." Króliki Wielki królik - "Hop along, bunny." - "Pokicaj z nami, króliczku." Beardlord - "Hop along, bunny." - "Pokicaj z nami, króliczku." Koalefanty Koalefant - "Maybe it's lost." - "Może się zgubił?" Zimowy koalefant - "We finally found it!" - "Nareszcie go wytropiliśmy!" Kozy woltowe Koza woltowa - "Our father kept goats." - "Ojciec hodował kozy." Koza woltowa (naładowana) - "It's all glowy." - "Cała się świeci." Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Skalny homar - "Snip snap!" - "Kłap-kłap!" Pingwin - "Where do they live the rest of the year?" - "Gdzie one żyją przez resztę roku?" Mały Gęsiołoś - "Hungry little guys." - "Mały głodny typek." Myszołów - "You won't find any carrion here. We're stuck like this." - "Nie znajdziesz tu żadnej padliny. Utknęliśmy w takiej formie." Kociszop - "A bit more feral than grandpa's cat." - "Ma trochę więcej sierści niż kot dziadka." Małpa jaskiniowa - "He just wants to learn!" - "Ona tylko chce się czegoś nauczyć!" Slurtle - "We'll slaughter that slurtle." - "Ubijemy tego slurtle." Snurtle - "We'll snuff out that snurtle." - "Zamordujemy tego snurtle." 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - "Look at it, flitting around happily." - "Spójrz na niego, fruwa sobie szczęśliwie." Motyl (schwytany) - "Not so happy now, are we?" - "Już nie taki szczęśliwy, co?" Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - "Red is my favorite colour!" - "Czerwony to mój ulubiony kolor!" Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - "Held snug in our pockets." - "Będzie mu przytulnie w naszej kieszeni." Śnieżny ptak - "What pretty white feathers." - "Jakież piękne śnieżnobiałe pióra." Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - "We will name it Francis." - "Nazwiemy go Franciszek." Kruk - "Oh, you look like you're having a grand time, flying around." - "Och, wygląda na to, że doskonale się bawisz, latając po okolicy." Kruk (schwytany) - "We all want a bit of freedom." - "Wszyscy pragniemy odrobiny wolności." Mały ptak - "Could this be a friend for us?" - "Możemy się z nim zaprzyjaźnić?" Mały ptak (głodny) - "I can see it's tummy rumble." - "Widzę, że burczy mu w brzuszku." Mały ptak (umierający z głodu) - "Poor thing. It looks so hungry!" - "Biedactwo. Wygląda na bardzo głodnego!" Mały ptak (postać dziobnięta) - "Bad bird!" - "Zły ptaszek!" Mniejszy wysoki ptak - "It's getting old so fast!" - "Dorasta tak szybko!" Mniejszy wysoki ptak (głodny) - "It looks hungry!" - "Wygląda na głodnego!" Mniejszy wysoki ptak (umierający z głodu) - "I think it's starving!" - "Myślę, że umiera z głodu!" Gobbler - "Come back! I just want to eat you!" - "Wracaj tu! Przecież chcę cię tylko zjeść!" Króliki Królik - "We just want to play!" - "Chcemy się tylko pobawić!" Królik (schwytany) - "He's ours now." - "Teraz jest nasz." Beardling - "We just want to play!" - "Chcemy się tylko pobawić!" Beardling (schwytany) - "He's ours now." - "Teraz jest nasz." Małe bawoły Mały bawół - "Get busy, child." - "Zajmij się czymś, dzieciaku." Mały bawół (uśpiony) - "Get busy, child." - "Zajmij się czymś, dzieciaku." Świetliki : Świetliki - "Elusive little buggies." - "Nieuchwytne małe robaczki." : Świetliki (schwytane) - "Going on an adventure, got some fireflies in our pocket!" - "Wyruszamy ku przygodzie, kieszenie pełne świetlików już mamy!" Mandragora : Mandragora - "That's a funny looking plant." - "Ta roślina wygląda zabawnie." : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - "You're a bad friend!" - "Jesteś złym przyjacielem!" : Mandragora (martwa) - "The skin is all seared." - "Jej skóra jest osmalona." : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - "Ow, our head!" - "Ał, nasza głowa!" Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Glommer - "Nice eyes." - "Ładne oczy." Kret (na powierzchni) - "Hello little guy!" - "Witaj, mały przyjacielu!" Kret (pod ziemią) - "Come out, and play!" - "Wyjdź, pobawmy się!" Chester - "Your insides are gross." - "Twoje wnętrze jest obrzydliwe." Król świń - "King of the bullies!" - "Król prześladowców!" Abigail - "That's no party poltergeist!" - "To nie jest zły duch!" 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - "Uh oh, run!" - "Ała, ałć, uciekajmy!" Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - "I hope it doesn't escape." - "Mam nadzieję, że nie ucieknie." Żaby Żaba - "Ack! Sticky tongue!" - "Fuj! Lepki jęzor!" Żaba (uśpiona) - "Oblivious amphibious." - "Niczego nieświadomy płaz." Żaba (martwa) - "A hop too far." - "O jeden skok za daleko." Komary Komar - "Shoo!" - "A sio!" Komar (schwytany) - "We should just squish you." - "Powinniśmy cię zwyczajnie zgnieść." Komar (latający w pobliżu) - "Suck someone else's blood!" - "Wyssij krew z kogoś innego!" Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - "We wouldn't want to cross that one." - "Nie chcielibyśmy wejść jej w drogę." 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - "Where did that come from?!" - "Skąd on się tu wziął?!" Liściasty drzewiec - "What're you so mad about?" - "O co się tak wściekasz?" Pajęcza królowa - "Mommy-Longlegs?" - "Mamusia?" (nawiązanie do "daddy-long-legs" - pewien gatunek pająka z rodziny nasosznikowatych) Monstrualna macka - "It's huge!" - "Jest olbrzymia!" Antyczny strażnik - "Wear that frown upside down." - "Rozchmurz się." Warg - "I don't think that puppy is very happy." - "Ten szczeniaczek chyba nie jest szczęśliwy." Gęsiołoś - "She doesn't look all pleased to see us." - "Chyba nie ucieszyła się na nasz widok." Muchosmok - "Oh don't you just drag on." - "Och, nie możesz się po prostu odczepić?" (gra słów, słowo odczepić się, drag on, układa się w słowo dragon, smok, nawiązujące do muchosmoka) Borsukoniedźwiedź - "Run for the hills!" - "Bierzmy nogi za pas!" Jeleniocyklop - "He might be able to digest me!" - "On jest w stanie mnie strawić!" 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - "'Follow the instructions', mum always said." - "Mama zawsze powtarzała: »Postępuj według instrukcji.«" Przekładnie - "I could've been a robot." - "Mogłem zostać robotem." Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - "We can't, we won't, we refuse to eat that." - "Nie możemy, nie chcemy, nie zjemy tego." Popiół - "Funk to funky." - "Ze strachu do funky." (por. David Bowie - Ashes To Ashes) Broda - "In another life, I could've grown this." - "W innym życiu mógłbym zapuścić brodę." Klejnoty Czerwony klejnot - "It feels warm even on the coldest nights." - "Wydaje się ciepły nawet w najchłodniejsze noce." Niebieski klejnot - "Glittering and cool." - "Fajowsko się mieni." Żółty klejnot - "Yellow-bellied gem." - "Żółciutki klejnot." Zielony klejnot - "I'm absolutely green with envy." - "Zzielenieliśmy z zazdrości." Pomarańczowy klejnot -"Orange you glad we found you, gem?" - dosł. "Cieszysz się, że cię znalazłem, klejnotku?" (gra słów: "orange you glad" zamiast "aren't you glad") Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - "We could've had some fun if they weren't all melted." - "Moglibyśmy się nimi pobawić, gdyby nie były stopione." Fałszywy Kazoo - "A voiceless instrument" - "Bezdźwięczny instrument." Węzeł gordyjski - "It won't come undone!" - "Nie rozwiąże się!" Gnom - "It's watching us." - "Obserwuje nas." Mały statek kosmiczny - "Yay, a new toy!" - "Ojej, nowa zabawka!" Urwane kable - "Maybe we'll find a use for these." - "Może znajdziemy ich przeznaczenie." Kij i kulka - "Another toy!" - "Kolejna zabawka!" Korek - "We could take a bath if only we had a tub." - "Moglibyśmy wziąć kąpiel, gdybyśmy tylko mieli wannę." Guziki - "None of them match!" - "Żaden z nich do siebie nie pasuje!" Szczęka - "Just like grandpa wears!" - "Dziadek nosił sztuczną szczękę!" Leżący robot - "Beep boop!" - "Bip bop!" Wysuszona macka - "Feels leathery." - "Jest szorstka w dotyku." 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - "Play time is over." - "Koniec zabawy." Tryb przygodowy (próba udana) - "We made it!" - "Udało nam się!" Wes (uwięziony) - "Hello? Can you hear me?" - "Halo? Słyszysz mnie?" Drzwi Maxwella - "Something wicked this way comes." - "Skrywają coś koszmarnego." Zarażony tunel robaka - "Gross, that one looks sick!" - "Ohyda, wygląda na chory!" Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - "Lead and i shall follow." - "Prowadź, a ja podążę za tobą." : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - "Radical rod!" - "Niezła różdżka!" : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - "Nothing nearby." - "Niczego nie ma w pobliżu." : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - "Going the right way." - "To właściwa droga." : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - "Something must be near." - "Coś musi być ukryte niedaleko." : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - "We are close!" - "Jesteśmy blisko!" Uchwyt szukającej różdżki : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki - "It's a mystery." - "Tajemniczy przedmiot." : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (gotowy) - "Looks like there's a hole for an oversized key." - "Wygląda na to, że znajduje się w nim dziurka na zbyt duży klucz." : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (aktywowany) - "It's ready to go." - "Gotowy do działania." Obelisk Obelisk obniżający się przy wysokim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - "Something about this rock feels off." - "Wygląda na to, że coś go zdezaktywowało." *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - "It's in our way." - "Stoi nam na drodze." Obelisk obniżający się przy niskim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - "Move, stupid rock!" - "Rusz się, głupi kamieniu!" *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - "I wonder what that does." - "Zastanawiam się do czego służy." Pułapki Komarza pułapka Maxwella - "I just can't mosquito you." - "Mam już dość przekomarzania." Zębata pułapka Maxwella - "Who would put this here? We could get hurt!" - "Kto mógł to tu umieścić? Mogliśmy się skaleczyć!" Zębata pułapka Maxwella (uruchomiona) - "Eek!" - "Och!" Wyspa Maxwella Maxwell - "That jerk tricked us." - "Ten dureń nas wykiwał." Światło Maxwella - "Well, these would've been handy before." - "Cóż, to przydałoby się wcześniej." Statua Maxwella - "That's the guy who said he could help us." - "To ten facet, który obiecał nam pomóc." Fonograf Maxwella - "It looks like grandpa's." - "Wygląda jak ten należący do dziadka." Koszmarny zamek - "It's missing something." - "Czegoś brakuje." Koszmarny tron : Koszmarny tron - "That throne makes our skin crawl." - "Na widok tego tronu skóra nam cierpnie." : Koszmarny tron (kobieca postać na tronie) - "She's locked up!" - "Jest uwięziona!" : Koszmarny tron (męska postać na tronie) - "He doesn't look like he's having much fun." - "Nie wygląda jakby się dobrze bawił." : Koszmarny tron (WX-78 na tronie) - "I don't think it's having fun." - "Chyba nie bawi się dobrze." 40pxKomunikaty Okrzyki bitewne *Ogólny - "En garde!" *W ataku - "We will put you in our web!" - "Usidlimy cię w naszej sieci!" *Do świni - "We hate it! Horrible pig!" - "Nienawidzimy jej! Okropna świnia!" *Do pająka - "Hey, wanna play?" - "Hej, zabawimy się?" *Do pająka wojownika - "Why can't we just get along?!" - "Dlaczego się po prostu nie dogadamy?!" Rezygnacja z walki *Ogólny - "Well, we would have won!" - "Cóż, wygralibyśmy!" *W ataku - "Speedy thing!" - "Szybkie stworzenie!" *Do świni - "Another day, pig." - "Innym razem, świnio." *Do pająka - "It's better this way." - "Tak będzie lepiej." *Do pająka wojownika - "Simmer down, friend." - "Uspokój nerwy, przyjacielu." Cykl dnia *Zmierzch - "Almost time for bed." - "Już prawie czas do łóżka." *Wkraczając w światło - "Phew, light!" - "Całe szczęście, światło!" *Wkraczając w ciemność - "We can't see! I want my nightlight." - "Nic nie widzimy! Potrzebuję swojej lampki nocnej." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia - "It's daytime, not bedtime." - "Jest dzień, do nocy jeszcze daleko." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia (w jaskini) - "We're not ready for bed." - "Nie jesteśmy gotowi do snu." *Próba zaśnięcia, będąc wygłodzonym - "Our tummy is rumbling, we can't sleep." - "Burczy nam w brzuszku, nie możemy iść spać." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie ataku potworów - "Can't sleep with monsters nearby!" - "Nie zaśniemy, gdy w pobliżu czają się potwory!" *Próba zaśnięcia, gdy szaleje pożar - "Mum always said, 'Don't sleep in a burning building.'" - "Mama zawsze powtarzała: »Nie zasypiaj w płonącym budynku.«" *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy - "We can't take a nap, it's nighttime!" - "Nie możemy leżakować, jest noc!" *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy (w jaskini) - "No naps 'til daybreak!" - "Żadnego leżakowania dopóki nie nastanie dzień!" *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce, będąc wygłodzonym - "Won't be able to nap with a rumbling tummy." - "Nie możemy leżakować z burczącym brzuszkiem." *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie ataku potworów - "Can't nap with monsters nearby!" - "Nie będziemy leżakować, gdy w pobliżu czają się potwory!" Ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących potworach *Psy gończe – "Doggies are coming!" – „Pieski nadchodzą!” *Jeleniocyklop i Muchosmok – "That sounded like a big meanie." – „To brzmiało jak wielki złośliwiec”. Pożywienie *Odczuwając głód - "It's time for a snack!" - "Czas coś przekąsić!" *Jedząc okropne pożywienie - "Our tummy hurts." - "Brzuszek nas rozbolał." *Jedząc zepsute pożywienie - "Past its date" - "Data ważności minęła." *Jedząc nadpsute pożywienie - "Stale like mum's leftovers." - "Nieświeże jak resztki jedzenia mamy." *Jedząc świeże pożywienie - "Yummy in our tummy!" - "Pychotka ląduje prosto w naszym brzuszku!" Temperatura *Zamarzając - "Brrr... spider hair isn't very warm." - "Brrr... Pajęcze owłosienie nie jest zbyt ciepłe." *Przegrzewając się - "Hot as heck!" - "Piekielnie gorąco!" Przemoczenie *Deszcz (postać wilgotna) - "Splishy splashy." - "Ciap-ciap." *Deszcz (postać mokra) - "Unpleasantly moist." - "Nieprzyjemnie wilgotno." *Deszcz (postać przemoknięta) - "So wet!" - "Strasznie mokro!" *Deszcz (postać ociekająca wodą) - "We're drenched!" - "Jesteśmy kompletnie przemoczeni!" *Upuszczenie przemoczonego narzędzia - "Come back, tool!" - "Wracaj tu, narzędzie!" Golenie *Próba ogolenia obudzonego bawoła - "It's hairy like us but I don't think it likes shaving." - "Jest owłosiony jak my, ale chyba nie lubi golenia." *Próba ogolenia pozostałych stworzeń - "It's not shaving time!" - "Nie czas na strzyżenie!" *Próba ogolenia łysego bawoła/ogolonej twarzy - "Clean as a whistle." - "Gładki jak pupa niemowlęcia." Pozostałe *Nieudana próba stworzenia przedmiotu - "We're missing something." - "Czegoś nam brakuje." *Nieudana próba zrobienia czegoś - "That's off-limits." - "To zabronione." *Pełny ekwipunek - "Our pockets are full!" - "Nasze kieszenie są przepełnione!" *Schronienie się pod drzewem - "Protect me, tree!" - "Chroń mnie, drzewo!" *Trzęsienie ziemi - "I don't think that was our tummy." - "To nie nasz brzuszek wydał te dźwięki." *Chybione uderzenie pioruna - "We're invincible!" - "Jesteśmy niepokonani!" Informacje niedotyczące gry Strona ta jest stroną wzorcową do uzupełnienia pozostałych cytatów. Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Panowanie Gigantów